vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Suggestions
Use this page to request any characters you want to see in VGCW. If I like the idea I will try to get it. Try not to request characters with overly complicated designs. - Bazza When adding a suggestion do a ctrl + f for it beforehand Brand new wikia accounts have a waiting period before being able to edit THIS page specifically. It's to prevent anonymous users from just signing up to bypass the lock. You can edit other pages, but not this one. ''Wikia acconts are universal'' so ''wiki accounts made on other wikis older than the waiting period can edit.' Male *Abobo - Double Dragon (Theme: Mission 5) *Arthur - Ghosts n' Goblins (Theme : MvC3 - Theme of Arthur ) *Asura - Asura's Wrath *Axel Stone - Streets of Rage (Theme: The Street of Rage ) *Banjo - Banjo-Kazooie (Theme : B-K Opening Theme) *Balrog - Street Fighter (Theme: Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix - Sexy Trunks) *Black Baron- MadWorld (Theme: Days of Old) *Buzz Lightyear - Toy Story (Theme: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue!) *Caleb - Blood (Theme: Dark Carnival) *Captain Planet - Captain Planet (Theme: Captain Planet Credits/Theme Song ) *Cody Travers - Final Fight (Theme: SSFIV - Cody's Theme) *Cortex - Crash Bandicoot (Theme: Crash 3 Final Boss ) *Crash Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot (Theme: Crash Bandicoot: Warped - Title) *Damon Gant - Ace Attorney (Theme: Swimming Anyone? ) *Dig Dug/Hori Taizo - Dig Dug (Theme: Namco X Capcom - Dig Dug 2) *Dio Brando - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Theme: DIO BRANDO's Theme) *Doomguy - Doom (Theme: At Doom's Gate or Running From Evil) *Dracula - Castlevania (Theme: Dance of illusions) *Forrest Kaysen - Deadly Premonition (Theme: Big Red Kaysen ) *Fox McCloud - Star Fox (Theme: Star Fox 64 SSBB Remix) *Francis York Morgan - Deadly Premonition *Gal-O Sengen - (Theme: Gal-O Sengen) *Gene - God Hand (Theme: God Hand - End Credits) *Geralt of Rivia - The Witcher (Theme: Assassins of Kings ) *Ghirahim - The Legend of Zelda (Theme: Ghirahim's Theme) *Glass Joe - Punch Out!! (Theme: Glass Joe's Theme) *Godot - Ace Attorney (Theme: Fragrance of Dark Coffee) *Gordon Freeman - Half Life Series (Theme: Gordon Freeman Saved my Life) *Goro Majima - Yakuza (Theme: Get to the Top ) *Gray Fox - Metal Gear Solid *Groose - The Legend of Zelda (Theme: Groose's Theme) *Guybrush Threepwood - Monkey Island (Theme: The Secret of Monkey Island Theme ) *Ike Greil - Fire Emblem (Theme: Radiant Dawn - Eternal Bond) *Isaac - The Binding of Isaac (Theme: Sacrificial) *Jack Cayman- MadWorld (Theme: It's A Mad World) *Jacket - Hotline Miami (Theme: Hydrogen) *James Bond - GoldenEye (Theme: Goldeneye Theme) *JC Denton - Deus Ex (Theme: Deus Ex Title) *John Marston- Red Dead Redemption (Theme: Johnny Cash- Empire of Dirt) *Jotaro Kujo - Jo Jo's Bizarre Adventure (Theme: Theme of Jotaro Kujo - Nanjo/Night Studio Doujin Cover) *K - Virtue's Last Reward *Kamina - Gurren Lagann (Theme: Libera Me From Hell) *Kenji - Katawa Shoujo (Theme: Out of the Loop) *The Kid - I Wanna Be the Guy (Theme: Guilty Gear Isuka - Home Sweet Grave) *King Dedede - Kirby (Theme: Dedede's Theme, Kirby's Deamland 3) *King Hippo - Punch Out (Theme: Punch Out Wii Minor Circuit Title ) *Knuckles The Echidna - Sonic The Hedgehog (Theme: Sonic 3 - Mini Boss) *Lee Everett- The Walking Dead (Theme: Take Us Back or Armed With Death) *Lloyd Irving - Tales of Symphonia ( Theme: Fatalize ) *Louis- Left 4 dead (Theme: Grabbin Pills) *Lu Bu - Dynasty Warriors *Magus - Chrono Trigger (Theme: Battle With Magus) *Master Chief - Halo (Theme: Halo 2 Theme) *Mike Dawson - Darkseed/Real Life (Theme: Carnival) *Miles Edgeworth - Ace Attorney (Theme: Ace Attorney Investigations - Objection) *Mr Caffeine - Real Person (Theme: This Remix) *Mr. Foster - Killing Floor (Theme: Loadsamoney) *Nathan Drake- Uncharted (Theme: No Gaems!) *Paul Phoenix - Tekken (Theme: Tekken 3 Opening Theme (Namco X Capcom Edit)) *PaRappa - PaRappa The Rapper (Theme: Chop Chop Master Onion) *Porky - Mother 3 (theme: His Highness' Theme) *The Postal Dude - Postal Series (Theme: Postal 2 - Uncle Dave's Room) *Professor Layton - Professor Layton (Theme: Professor Layton's Theme) *Quote - Cave Story *Recoome - DBZ (Theme: Ginyu Force Theme ) *Reggie Fils-Aime - Real People (Theme: When I'm the Regginator.) *Revolver Ocelot - Metal Gear Solid *Reyn - Xenoblade Chronicles (Theme: You Will Know Our Names) *Rico - Just Cause (Theme: Just Cause 2 Main Menu Theme) *Ryo Hazuki - Shenmue (Theme: Lookin' for Sailors ) *Sagat - Street Fighter series (Theme: Mazedude - Sagat's Moonbike OC Remix) *Sanger Zonvolt - Super Robot Wars (Theme: The Sword That Cleaves Evil) *Sho Minamimoto - The World Ends With You (Theme: Someday) *Solidus Snake - Metal Gear Solid 2 *Sora - Kingdom Hearts (Theme: Sora's Theme) *Noah "Spoony" Antwiler- Real People (Theme: Break Me with possible lead-in Wrestle Wrestle Theme) *Squall Leonhart - Final Fantasy 8 (Theme: FF8 - Liberi Fatali) *Strong Bad - Homestar Runner (Theme: SBCG4AP - You Can't Handle My Style or Trogdor the Burninator ) *Super Macho Man - Punch Out (Theme: Punch Out Wii: Super Macho Man's Theme ) *The Spy - Team Fortress 2 (Theme: TF2 - Right Behind You) *Sub-Zero - Mortal Kombat (Theme: Ninja Warrior) *Terry Bogard - King of Fighters (Theme: KOF '94 - Team Italy Theme) *Tingle - The Legend of Zelda (Theme: Tingle's House ) *Tony Kornheiser - Real People (Theme: Tell Me Why) *Travis Touchdown - No More Heroes (N.M.H.) *Vergil - Devil May Cry 3 (Theme: UMvC3: Vergil's Theme ) *William Blazkowitz - Wolfenstien 3D (Theme: Get Them Before They Get You) *Yu Narukami - Persona 4 (Theme: Persona 4 Arena - Yu's Theme) *Viewtiful Joe - Viewtiful Joe (Theme: MvC3 Viewitful Joe Theme) *Zero - Mega Man X (Theme: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Zero's Theme) Female *Bayonetta - Bayonetta (Theme: Fly Me To The Moon) *Bridget - Guilty Gear (Theme: A Simple Life) *Captian Syrup - WarioLand *Chell - Portal (Theme: Still Alive) *Curly Brace - Cave Story *Faith - Mirror's Edge (Theme: the other Still Alive) *Franziska von Karma - Phoenix Wright (Theme: Theme: Great Revival ~ Franziska von Karma) *Hitomi - Dead or Alive (Theme: Turn on the Lights ) *Joanna Dark - Perfect Dark (Theme: End Credits ) *K/Catherine - Catherine (Atlus) *Kaine - NieR (Theme: Kaine - Escape) *Lucca - Chrono Trigger *Maya Fey - Ace Attorney (Theme: Turnabout Sisters Theme) *Miranda Lawson- Mass Effect (Theme: Baby Got Back [Instrumental?]) *Mona - WarioWare, inc (Theme: Mona Pizza's Song - SSBB) entrance must be on a motorcycle *Nei - Phantasy Star 2 (Theme: Phantasy Star 2 - Place of Death) *Nina Williams - Tekken (Theme: Tekken 3 - Nina's Theme) *Rei Ayanami - Neon Genesis Evangelion (Theme: A Cruel Angel Thesis) *Rico Tyrell/Red Ring Rico - Phantasy Star Online (Theme: PSO - Can Still See the Light) *The Witch- Left 4 Dead (Theme: Witch Theme) *Tron Bonne - Mega Man Legends/Marvel VS Capcom 3 *Ulala - Space Channel 5 (Theme: Introducing Ulala) Rejected Characters, Edited by Bazza only Category:Community